An Indescribable Thrill
by captaindynamite
Summary: Rob Van Dam and Kane have been through it all, but when Rob is forced to pull himself away from the drugs, Kane brings it upon himself to help Rob before it’s too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again the muses are running wild in my head, and well Kane muse threatened to burn Morrison's fluffy coats if I didn't listen to him, so since I love those coats I decided to listen. Anyways, I own nothing in this story, they are in fact owned by themselves and the WWE along with McMahon sadly.**

The room spun quickly as he sat on the bed, his hands gripping the edge tightly. His head lulled from side to side as he stared down at the multi-colored carpet spinning before him. He stood up from the bed and walked the short distance to the bathroom, and threw himself towards the toilet, clutching onto it tightly. He lifted his head up and stared at the clear water before it too began to spin around and around. With a last heaving breath, he fell to the side of the toilet, his body smacking hard against the cold tile as he passed out.

Meanwhile, at the arena, Glenn Jacobs sat in the locker room, tucking his mask into his bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and stood up, more than eager to get back to the hotel. He walked past the few wrestlers that still lingered in the halls and made his way towards the back door, pulling out his cell phone as he did. Since he had no idea what room he was staying in, he figured he might as well call Rob since he was sharing once more with the man. He found Rob's number easily and placed the call, holding the phone to his ear as he walked out the door.

After three long rings, the phone went to voicemail, causing a frown to form on Glenn's lips. Rob almost always answered his phone unless he was with someone. Glenn shrugged and walked to his car, throwing his bag into the back and climbing in. He tried a few more times to get a hold of Rob as he made his way to the hotel, but each time he got the voicemail instead.

Stepping into the lobby, Glenn made his way forward to the check in desk, asking for a key to their room. He moved to the elevator and stepped inside, pushing the button for the fifth floor. When the doors dinged open, he hurried down the hall to their room, a bad feeling finding its way into his gut. He stopped outside the door and put the key into the door, opening it when the green light flashed on.

"Rob?" he questioned to the empty room, walking forward slowly. He turned his head towards the open door of the bathroom, and that's when he saw Rob sprawled out on the floor next to the toilet.

"Rob!" he shouted, dropping his bag and hurrying over to Rob's side. He pulled his friend up from the floor, shivering at the cold, clamminess of Rob's skin. "Rob?" he questioned, shaking Rob slightly. He stared down at Rob, hearing shallow heaves coming from him as he tried to force himself to breath.

Placing Rob down gently on the floor once more, Glenn ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He hurried around the bed, tripping slightly as he reached the phone and quickly called an ambulance. He then threw the phone aside and went back into the bathroom, sitting down next to Rob. He pulled the younger man's frail body into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest as he waited for help.

"Come on Rob, please wake up," he whispered, looking down at Rob's face. If Glenn hadn't known something was wrong, he would have thought Rob was simply sleeping, but he knew better.

The sound of footsteps broke Glenn out of his silence, and he lifted his head in time to see various EMTs coming into the room, scrambling into the bathroom. Glenn stood up from his spot and moved away, letting them do what they could. He walked to one of the beds and sat down, rubbing a hand across his face as he did.

"Sir, we're ready to go now if you want to come with us," said one of the EMTs, looking over at Glenn. Glenn nodded his head and walked down the hall after them, keeping his head down as he walked. He didn't want anyone that might see him to jump to any kind of conclusions. He took another elevator as they went down to the lobby, but returned quickly to Rob's side, hoping that he would just wake up already.

Outside, they loaded Rob into the ambulance before allowing Glenn to get in as well. He stumbled as he climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Rob, holding his hand tightly in his own as they drove to the hospital. A good ten minutes later, they were parked out front of the hospital and they were rushing Rob in, leaving Glenn alone in the waiting room. He walked over to the front counter and took the forms for Rob, then sat down in one of the hard chairs.

"How can I do this?" he questioned himself, looking down at the pages of information they needed about Rob. Although he had known the man for a few years now, he didn't know everything about him, so he filled out what he could before returning the forms to the woman behind the desk. He sat himself down in one of the hard chairs again and sighed heavily, throwing his head into his hands, his head shaking slightly in his disbelief.

"Please Rob, don't leave me," he whispered silently, praying that somehow Rob would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of this story. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this story, but nonetheless, I have some small ideas for it. **

**Also, I know in the storylines, Kane always had a better relationship with X-Pac, but I always felt that him and Rob seemed to be closer since they seemed to work better together, plus Kane didn't seem so "sick to his stomach" to align with Rob as he was to align with X-Pac. So that's why I'm using Rob for this.**

**This chapter kind of sucks towards the end, but it will improve hopefully over the next few chapters.**

**Again, I own no one in this story, they're owned by WWE and McMahon.**

A dull throb echoed in his head, pounding its way into his ears as well. He rolled his head from one side to the other, trying to force himself out of the darkness that engulfed him. His eyes flashed open suddenly and he lashed out forward, only to find himself restrained by hands shoving him back onto the bed.

"Mr. Szatkowski you need to calm down," said one of the nurses, holding him back on the bed. Rob thrashed against their hold, his eyes flashing all around the room as if looking for something.

"Glenn!" he shouted suddenly, his eyes looking all around for the larger man, unable to find him. He fell back on the bed, falling limp in their hold. They released him and left the room, leaving Rob alone in the empty hospital room.

Outside in the waiting room, Glenn sat with his head in hands, sighing heavily. He had tried previously to go see Rob, but the woman behind the desk said he wasn't allowed until a doctor came out. Glenn sighed once more, pressing the palms of his hands hard against his eyes, growling faintly to himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly. He jumped and looked up at the person, sighing faintly when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Mark?" he asked, turning his head away from him and looking towards the door that they had taken Rob through earlier. Mark frowned faintly at his friend and sat down next to him, running a hand back through his long brown hair.

"I saw you leaving with Rob, what happened?" he questioned, looking over at him, resting a supportive hand down on Glenn's arm.

"I don't know. I found him on the floor of the bathroom when I got back to the hotel," he mumbled, sitting back in his chair and staring down at the floor, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Before Mark could say much else, a doctor came out the door, asking for the family of Mr. Szatkowski. Glenn stood up and walked over to the doctor, Mark walking alongside of him.

"Erm, I'm his friend," mumbled Glenn, looking down at the doctor. The doctor frowned faintly, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Mr. Szatkowski is awake, so I can take you back there now to see him, but only one of you," he commented, adding the last bit after noticing Mark next to Glenn.

"Go ahead, I'll wait out here," said Mark, patting Glenn on the back before heading back over to his seat. Glenn turned and followed after the doctor, taking a deep breath before he walked into Rob's room.

"Glenn!" shrieked Rob from the bed, forcing himself up as best as he could. Glenn smiled faintly at his friend and walked over to him, helping him sit up before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, wanting more so to ask what happened, but he didn't want to push Rob quite yet.

"I'm fine, my head hurts though," he answered, rubbing the side of his head briefly before looking over at Glenn, his eyes sparkling brightly. "What happened to me? Did I get hurt after my match or something?"

Glenn stared at him silently before shaking his head, leaning closer to the bed, "No Rob, you were passed out in our bathroom," he said softly, looking up at him. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. I must have tripped or something," he said with a shrug, not sure why Glenn was so bothered by what had happened. "Oh well, no big deal."

"No big deal? Rob, how can you say it was no big deal? You were passed out on the floor. Your skin was cold, your breathing was shallow, Rob that's a big deal!" he said, standing up, towering slightly over Rob's bed.

Rob looked up at him, frowning faintly. "I don't know why you're so upset, I must have just tripped and knocked myself out," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Glenn sighed faintly, opening his mouth to say something when a knock came to the door and the doctor walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. Szatkowski, I have your test results back. It seems you passed out due to an overdose of Vicodin," said the doctor, looking up from his papers to the two men. "Why were you taking Vicodin?"

Rob stared at the doctor silently before turning to look at Glenn, but frowned when the older man refused to look at him. "I was taking them for my pain," he answered faintly, turning to look at the doctor once more.

Although the doctor didn't believe him, he nodded his head, flipping to another paper. "You're free to go in the morning, we want to keep you overnight for observation," stated the doctor before walking out the door.

"I thought you told me you stopped taking drugs," said Glenn after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence.

"Glenn, I-" started Rob was stopped as the older man turned to look at him, anger and pain shining vibrantly in his eyes before he turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Rob alone.

Out in the waiting room, Mark looked up from the magazine he was reading when Glenn came out, storming right past him and towards the front door. He frowned and jumped up, chasing after him.

"Glenn what happened?" asked Mark once he had caught up to Glenn. Glenn growled loudly, slamming his hands into the nearby wall.

"He's taking drugs again. That's why he passed out, he was drugged again!" shouted Glenn, hitting his head lightly against the wall, his hands balling into fists.

"Glenn, man, why does this bother you so much?" questioned Mark, resting a hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Glenn shoved Mark's hand off of him before turning to look at him. "It's nothing," he mumbled before walking away, leaving a confused Mark behind.

Back in the hospital room, Rob laid curled up on his side after forcing himself to move around while still being hooked up to all of the machines. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself, forcing himself to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't have a chance to come before the door opened and Mark walked in, his large body hovering over Rob's limp form in the bed.

"Why? Why did you have to go and take those drugs again? You know how much it upsets Glenn, so why did you do it?" asked Mark, staring down at him hard.

"I don't know why it should bother him so much, it's not like he has feelings for me or anything," answered Rob softly, sniffling lightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Robert," he muttered before turning and heading for the door. He stopped and turned briefly, looking back over at Rob. "You might just want to fix yourself before you lose someone really great," he stated before walking out the door, leaving Rob alone with his thoughts.

Rob sighed heavily and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep where he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone else. He fell into a quiet sleep shortly after, his thoughts plagued with everything, making for a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for the few reviews I've gotten on this, it's helping me continue going with this. I did change the name of the story, only because it looks more proper now unlike before.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this and of course, I own no one WWE does though.**

The halls were silent as Rob walked down them, his bag held tightly in his hands. He sighed as he lowered his gaze to the floor, his mind reeling with thoughts.

It was two days ago that he had gotten out of the hospital, and he hadn't seen Glenn since the day he arrived at the hospital. Upon arriving back at his hotel room, he had found his stuff lying in the hall, with a note stating that he had a new room three floors below his old room. He couldn't understand what had possessed Glenn enough to just throw him out like that, but he chose for now to just leave things alone no matter how curious he was about the older man's actions.

Stepping up to the locker room door, Rob reached for the handle to open it when the door flung open, revealing Glenn. He looked up into Glenn's eyes, but the larger man turned his head quickly, and shoved his way past Rob, pushing Rob's aching body against the door frame as he past. Rob watched him walk away, and sighed once more, shaking his head. He walked into the locker room and sat down on a bench, then placed his head in his hands, his fingers curling up in his long brown hair.

"What's wrong Citizen Rob?" asked a voice, breaking Rob from his thoughts. He lifted his head and looked up at Hurricane, and shook his head, turning his gaze away from the superhero.

"Nothing, just stuff, I'm fine," he answered, hoping Helms would take the hint and leave him alone, which he did. Rob sighed once more and changed into his ring attire then left the locker room, heading for catering to get something to drink.

Along the way, Rob crashed into another person as he turned a corner, knocking him back onto the floor. He grumbled softly to himself, rubbing his head as he stood up, jumping slightly when he saw that it was the boss, Vince McMahon.

"So sorry Vince, I wasn't watching where I was going," said Rob quickly, hoping he hadn't hurt the boss.

"Rob, just the man I was looking for," stated Vince, ignoring Rob's apology, "I heard what happened the other day so tonight you will be wrestling your last match then you're suspended for 30 days in accordance with the Wellness Policy."

Rob sighed heavily, looking down at the floor as he spoke, "Yes sir, I understand," he said softly before turning and walking away, no longer in the mood for a trip to catering. He needed air badly, so he walked to a back door and stepped outside, the cool air splashing against his face. He sighed once more as he sat down on a nearby crate and stared up at the darkening sky, his thoughts vanishing for now.

"Why should I care that he got himself suspended?" asked Glenn as he sat in Mark's locker room, staring up at the man as he paced next to him.

"Why should you care? Glenn come on, I thought you cared about Rob?" questioned Mark right back at him, stopping his pacing only to stare at Glenn hard.

Glenn sighed softly, running a hand back through his long brown hair, "I do but that doesn't mean I care that he got suspended," he lied, turning his gaze away from Mark.

"Yes you do, you're just trying to lie to me," said Mark, crossing his arms over his chest, "You always look away from me when you lie; I've known you long enough to realize that."

"Damn," muttered Glenn, turning to look back at Mark, "Even if I did care what could I possibly do? I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Maybe now he will, his job is in jeopardy again, maybe he's more open to what you've been saying," said Mark, trying to persuade Glenn to care. "You can always take some time off to watch over him for a week or something, try to persuade him."

"No, I'm not leaving my job because that…that idiot can't control himself," stated Glenn, slamming his hands down on the leather seats of the couch. "I'm not going to jeopardize my own job for a man that doesn't care what I think."

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" questioned Mark, raising an eyebrow at Glenn before sighing heavily. "But fine, make your own decisions, but if Rob kills himself down go being all depressed around me."

Glenn rolled his eyes as Mark walked out of the room, shutting the door with a loud thud behind him. He shook his head and rose from the couch, leaving the locker room as well. He headed for the ring instead and walked out, eager to get his match over with.

Rob sat outside for a good twenty minutes before a worker came out, stating it was time for his match. He sighed and walked back into the arena, choosing to just get the match over with and get out before anyone questioned him about what was happening with his horrible life. When he approached the curtain though, he stopped and stood back as Glenn walked through it, sweat glistening off of the portions of his skin that Rob could see. He shook his head and looked up at Glenn's masked face, and sighed once more, wishing he could see more of Glenn's face to see his expressions.

"Break a leg," growled Glenn as he walked past, a smirk playing across his visible lips. Rob watched him walk off, his mouth agape at the words that had been spoken towards him. He shook his head and walked out the curtain, and out to the ring, preparing himself for his match.

After the match, Rob walked back to the locker room, his regular bounce after winning missing from his steps. He quickly changed into his regular clothes then headed for his car, yanking his hair out of it's ponytail as he walked. His eyes fell shut as the cold night air hit his hot face, pushing his sweat sticky hair back. He walked to his rental car and around to the driver seat, but froze when he saw someone leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Rob, staring at the large figure he had come to know so well.

"Waiting for you obviously," mumbled Glenn, stepping away from the car, "Your head wasn't in your match tonight, yet you managed to win, that was rather interesting to say the least."

"If all you're going to do is comment about my match then please move so I can get back to the hotel and rest before I head home for my suspension," growled Rob, his tiredness showing in his voice.

"Easy Rob, I'll drive you back since you're so tired," said Glenn plucking the keys out of Rob's hand then climbed into the driver's seat. Rob shook his head and walked around to the other side before climbing into the passenger seat, his bag crowding his feet.

"Why?" Rob questioned after a few minutes of silence, his head resting against the window.

"Why what?" he asked back, glancing over at Rob before returning his attention to the road.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rob, a yawn escaping his lips, his eyes falling shut. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I l-"he started but stopped when he noticed Rob asleep in the other seat. He grinned slightly to himself and kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

Once they reached the hotel, Glenn parked the car and got out, grabbing the bags as he did. He then walked over to Rob's side of the car and picked him up out of his seat, being careful not to wake him. Turning, Glenn walked into the hotel and over to the elevators, pressing the button then stepped inside, pressing the button for the floor with his room. He stepped out of the elevator when the doors dinged open, and carried Rob to his room, unlocking the door and walking in, shutting the door behind them.

After putting Rob down on one of the beds, Glenn dropped the bags and took a quick shower before changing for bed. He then placed Rob under the covers, before climbing in next to him and turning out the light, falling asleep shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to take this time to thank Irvine Leonhart for inspiring me to continue this one. At the time, I didn't have any reason to continue because it seemed no one really cared for the story. But thanks to their review, I decided to continue it.**

**I own no one involved at all in this story, they all belong to the WWE, although RVD now belongs to TNA.**

The next morning, Rob awoke with a slight groan, the light smacking him brightly in the face. He yawned tiredly as he rolled over in his empty bed, sitting up in the process. He sighed gently as he climbed out of bed, his mind wondering if maybe last night was just a dream. As he made his way to the bathroom though, memories of the night before flooded his mind, his body crashing slightly against the door frame. Tears pricked his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud thud behind him.

After showering and calming himself down, Rob returned to his bed and sat down, his head resting in one hand, his gaze down on the carpeted floor. He knew he needed to head back to Los Angeles, but for some reason Rob just couldn't bring himself to leave yet. Wrestling was his life, and now that he had screwed up for his second time, Rob wasn't sure how many more chances he had. He sighed as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, grabbing his luggage along the way.

Sighing gently, Rob made his way to the elevators, pausing briefly for the elevator to come. When it did, he stepped onto it, leaning back against the wall as he waited. He stepped out of the elevator when it reached the lobby, and slowly walked towards the front doors. Rob sighed gently as he stepped out into the cool morning air and made his way over to a bench, waiting for the taxi he had called earlier that morning.

Meanwhile, Glenn sat in Mark's locker room, watching the older man as he moved about the room. After leaving Rob's room earlier that morning, Glenn wasn't really all that keen to head back to the hotel, at least not yet.

"Shouldn't you be at the hotel or airport saying goodbye to Rob?" asked Mark, looking over at his friend.

Glenn shook his head slightly, glancing over at Mark, "Why should I be?" questioned Glenn right back, "I don't care about him, not anymore anyways."

"You can't really think that, can you?"

"Why not? Rob's never once cared to listen to me, to actually understand that maybe I was right, why should I say goodbye to him?"

Mark sighed, standing up from the couch, "I don't know Glenn, maybe because you're all he has left?" he questioned before walking right out of the locker room.

Glenn growled faintly to himself before standing up from the couch. He knew Mark was right, he always was, that was one of his more annoying qualities. He walked out to the hall and to the parking lot, hoping he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, Rob climbed into the taxi, glad that it finally arrived. He was growing tired of waiting, of the people walking around, staring at him as he waited, his bags surrounding him like a barrier. The ride to the airport was quiet as he leaned against the window, his eyes locked on the outside world as it sped past him. He sighed gently as he sank bed in his seat, hoping the ride wouldn't take too long.

Pulling up to the hotel, Glenn groaned softly as he walked into the hotel, making his way to the front desk. He asked if Rob was still in his room, but the front desk worker said he wasn't. Sighing gently, Glenn turned and headed back out the door, making his way towards his car. If Rob wasn't at the hotel anymore, then he had to be heading to the airport, or already there. Rob wouldn't really go anywhere else.

Rob sighed heavily as he climbed out of the taxi, passing the driver a few bucks before shutting the door and turning towards the airport. He sighed again as he walked into the airport and joined those standing in line. He checked his bags in, and then went through the security line, secretly shocked by how fast everything was going. It was like life was trying to make him head back home quicker than he wanted. He then began the long walk to his gate, his hand clutched tightly around the handle of his carry on bag.

Outside of the airport, Glenn pulled into a parking spot and made his way into the airport, making it through security by saying he was with a group, although he truly wasn't. He sighed gently as he looked around, not really sure what way Rob would have gone. He walked over to a sign that mentioned all the flights, and looked for the one that Rob would be taking back home. He was about ready to give up after searching for five minutes when he found the gate on the bottom screen. Glenn then turned and hurried towards the gate, hoping he wasn't too late.

Since Rob had spent most of his time just walking around, it wasn't that big of a surprise that his plane was boarding by the time he found the gate. He groaned faintly, believing even more than before that the world was working against. He walked over to the line that was forming, and stepped up behind a woman, pulling his bag closer to his body as others slipped behind him to make the line longer. The line slowly moved forward as Rob scanned the airport around him, a heavy feeling in his heart when he realized that he was leaving without saying goodbye to anyone.

By the time Glenn found the gate, he was almost certain that he had missed Rob. He stepped around a large group of people, his eyes scanning the gate for Rob. That's when he saw Rob standing at the desk, handing his ticket to the worker. He shoved his way past a group of people, hoping to reach Rob in time, but it was too late. He watched as Rob turned from the desk and walked down the tunnel to the plane, and out of Glenn's sight.

Glenn's heart felt heavy as he stood frozen in spot, others shoving their way past him to the best of their abilities. He stood there for a few minutes before turning and slowly making his way back out of the airport, knowing that he was too late and now, now there was nothing he could do. He walked out of the airport into the cool morning air and began to make the trip back to his car, his eyes stinging slightly as he lowered his head, not wanting anyone to see him so bothered by the fact that he hadn't got the chance to say goodbye.

Meanwhile, back on the plane, Rob sat down in seat next to an older man. He sighed gently as he buckled himself in then leaned against the wall of the plane, his eyes shutting as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself, wanting nothing more than to be back at the hotel, but he knew now that those days were long gone, and he wasn't going to get them back unless he straightened up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews =]**

**Hm, I'm not sure what to do with this one, but hey, it's got two guys I love in it so that should help some =]**

**I own no one involved, they all belong to WWE and TNA.**

"Would you stop sulking already?" asked Mark as he threw his towel at Glenn, hitting him in the face with it.

An entire week had past since Rob had left, and Mark hadn't seen one time when Glenn wasn't sulking around his locker room, or their hotel room. He knew the man was upset, but he was tired of it, he was tired of being down himself because of the attitude of the man.

Glenn didn't even bother to respond as he pulled the towel off of his face, his head still down as he stared down at the carpet of their hotel room.

Mark sighed heavily and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Glenn.

"Look man, I know you're upset but you have got to snap out of it," he said sternly, "You're screwing up in the ring, you can barely function outside of the ring, get yourself together."

Glenn shook his head silently, his long brown hair swishing around him, "I can't," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

Mark sighed again, standing up, "If you don't get your head on straight, Vince is going to suspend you this time," he warned before returning to his bag and getting dressed.

"Maybe that's what I need," said Glenn after a few moments, "Some time off to go see Rob."

Mark looked over at him, "Yeah, and then we'll never see you again," he said, "That isn't going to work well either."

Glenn sighed, "What do I do then Mark?" he asked, throwing his head into his hands.

"I don't know man," said Mark softly, "Go straight?"

Glenn raised his head, looking over at him, "Very funny," he said sarcastically.

Mark shrugged, grabbing his bags and heading out of the room, Glenn following him shortly after. They went off to the airport, neither of them all that eager for the flight to the next arena. They would have driven the distance, but they hated that just as much, so they were pretty much stuck.

The flight was horrible. They had been separated, and Glenn had been forced to sit between the Hardy Boys, which was something, he found out quickly, that wasn't all that fun. Once they were at the next airport though, Glenn hurried off the plane, catching up with Mark.

"Where are we now?" asked Glenn as they walked to the luggage pick up area.

"Missouri I think," answered Mark with a shrug, looking at him, "Why? You're not thinking of going to see Rob are you?"

Glenn nodded, "We're not that far from Michigan," he said with a sigh, "Can't I go see him?"

"I'm sorry to say this man," he said with a sigh, "But Rob doesn't really live in Michigan. He's just billed from there. He lives in LA now."

Glenn froze in his steps, his hope defeated now, "Thanks for that," he mumbled before storming past Mark.

Mark sighed heavily, running a hand back through his hair, "Being straight would make things so much easier for him," he mumbled before hurrying off to catch up to Glenn.

Meanwhile, miles away, Rob sat in his office, staring at the wrestling memorabilia he had on his walls. He sighed gently when his eye fell on a picture that was taken from a segment he had with Glenn. He turned his head away from it, tears stinging his eyes as he rested his head down on the desk.

"I need to get fixed," he mumbled to himself before lifting his head and grabbing the phone, dialing the number of the rehab place he knew of.

Back at the hotel, Mark watched as Glenn paced the room.

"Look man I'm sorry for destroying your hopes, but we're much too far from Rob," he said with a sigh, "There's nothing you can do about that."

Glenn stopped his pacing and turned to look at him, "Yes there is," he said, "I'm not needed this entire time, I'm going to take some vacation time, and I'm going to go see Rob."

Before Mark could say anything, Glenn stormed out the door in his search for Vince. Mark sighed heavily before falling back on the bed, already tired of dealing with Glenn's multiple personality changes.

Glenn headed down the hall to the room that Vince was in, and pounded on the door until the older man opened it.

"What is it you want Glenn?" asked Vince, "I'm a busy man."

Glenn nodded before asking for time off, saying that he wanted to visit some family and friends, and that he needed time to rest since his last match.

"Alright," said Vince after a few minutes, "You got two weeks, and that's it."

Glenn grinned before thanking him and hurrying away. He walked back to his own room and hurried in, finding Mark still on the bed.

"I don't know why you doubt me," he said gently, "I just got time off with Vince, two weeks."

Mark raised his head, looking at him, "Good, now you can just chill out now."

Glenn nodded before falling on the other bed. They spent most of the day in their room before Mark had to head to the arena. Although Glenn wasn't needed, he still went with Mark instead of staying in the hotel room, bored out of his mind.

They returned to the hotel room late that night, both eager to get some sleep although for different reasons. Glenn knew he would be leaving in the room to see Rob, so he was in a hurry for the next day, while Mark was simply tired and sore from his match. After they changed, both men climbed into their beds and fell asleep, both falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
